


Not Listening

by Woon



Series: A collection of Edward Nygma things [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Edward oblivious, F/M, Implied Relationship, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Reader trying to get Ed's attention.





	Not Listening

**Author's Note:**

> Short little drabble request that I recently got.

      "Eddie? Are you even listening to me?" As a matter of fact, he was not, well more to the point he couldn't really hear (y/n) talking. Edward had his earplugs in, he had put them in earlier when the neighbor had been blasting their god awful music.

      He was aware she was home, he had seen her moving about and acknowledged her when (y/n) had hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek. Edward had even made a point of saying the neighbors were blasting their music again. He basically assumed she knew that his earplugs were in as he resumed working on his project.

      However, (y/n) had started recounting her day, Ed had been making comments here and there in reference to the object of his focus. At first, she took them as him doing the normal short responses he gives when he is halfway listening, which is annoying enough to her.

      So she had started saying suggestive things and got no response. Edward was oblivious of her comments. (Y/n) finally moved in closer when Edward paused in his work she made a point of straddling his lap as she repeated herself, "Are you listening to me?"

       "What? Why are you whispering?" When you frowned at him he reached up and pulled out his earplugs, "Hehe, oops." She gave an exasperated sigh before leaning in and whispering a few suggestions in his ear. Naughty suggestions. "Oh my."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it give it a kudos, please. Love it, then leave a nice comment. Hate it? Then move on to the next fic and hopefully, that is the one you enjoy.


End file.
